Samantha's Story
by Judge of the Winds
Summary: When the Maiden of Earth gets a certain dream, she learns that maybe, life isn't just a dream. FE 9/10. 01: Premonitions to a Way-too-realistic Dream. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Samantha's Story**

Ok, First off, =D Again I won't be in this one, for a while at least, if at all. This is the Maiden of Earth, Samantha's, storyline, as she goes through Crimea. ^_^ She hasn't played Fire Emblem like I have, and will probably be in college by the time I'm done writing this. Note that she is three years older than me, possibly four. I won't bore you with the details. Also note that there will be a different feel to the story of Sam than to the one of Jeremy, and will be a bit more relaxed to start out with (rather than the choppiness of Jeremy's, x.x) and will have more background. The only reason I'm doing hers before the others is because I won't get to know her much longer, this being her last high school semester. (And I WILL get her phone # so I can text her about it after graduation. =P)

This was made on Feb 7, 2009, so it is a bit old. (Maybe) I won't drabble on like this for much longer, so…

**I do not own Fire Emblem.** Just my fic, OCs, plot, and jokes that could pop up here and there, like my Skrimir joke (hahaha). Oh, and the plot is somewhat intertwining with Jeremy's section, but in a different country, Crimea. =D Yes, there will be more appearance by the Greil Mercenaries, and they'll play more of a significant role in this one than random appearances. (Hint hint _they_ were the clue to this fic) Anyway, here's Chapter 1 of Samantha's Story!

**Prologue: Earth's Call**

**West High | 11:30 AM**

It had been about three weeks since Jeremy disappeared. He was presumed to be dead, but calls from an unknown place kept Samantha's wits about her. She could usually tell if something was going to happen; of what she could not know, but she could tell the nature of it.

They were again sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch as usual. It took a bit of time getting used to seeing the spot Jeremy usually occupied to be empty. Sitting at the table was Samantha, the fifer; Dalton, the trombonist; Olivia, the percussionist; Callie, the flutist; Matt, her boyfriend; and Daniel, the ex-football player.

The most affected was Olivia, who knew him the longest (along with Matt, but he was not as close to him as Olivia) and now missed him the most.

"He can't be gone, can he? I mean, he seemed so… I don't know, kind and willful. There's no way he can be gone. I just know it!" Olivia sadly spoke.

"I don't think it's that bad of a situation. He's probably just off somewhere and forgot to tell us." Callie was sure Jeremy was alive; he was able to take and give out hits like nobody's business, so it was unnatural for him to fall so suddenly.

Just then, Samantha felt a little tremor from the earth beneath. Having the powers of earth given to her from the Raid, she was picking up a disturbance in the force. 'It's shaking the table…' Sam thought, but then turned her head. 'Wait, that's just Matt and Dalton pushing the tables again.' She let out a sigh of annoyance in her mind, and readjusted her eyeglasses. Those two would never grow up.

**Greil's Retreat | 11:30 AM**

Oscar was almost done preparing the meals. Cooking for 11 people (Ranulf was there to chat with Ike, as they were hardly ever there) was a bit exhausting, but the warm expressions were gladly accepted as payment for the paladin. Ike was with Mia and Rhys, doing more sword-training. Titania was busy getting Boyd to get better accuracy on his axe swings. Mist and Rolf were with Ranulf, Ranulf in cat form with the other two putting flowers in his fur (along with sayings somewhere along the lines of "Almost done getting the prince ready" from Mist, Rolf putting more flowers in blue hair, eyes nervously scouting for a certain older brother who liked to appear out of nowhere. Shinon and Gatrie, well……

"MOVE to the _LEFT!"_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Shinon?"

"Yes, now stay still. And put the apple on your head."

"BUT…"

"NO BUTS! Your hair should be enough to hold it up!" _as much gel as you put in it would suggest,_ "And… QUIT MOVING ALREADY!"

"I thought you said you were going to make a decision on the pose I should do for girls!"

"I AM, NOW HOLD STILL!" Shinon got out his bow, and aimed at Gatrie. The normally jovial man's eyes now were the size of castle doors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT THING AT ME!?!? This wasn't what I had in mind!" Shinon pulled the bowstring. Gatrie, in turn, cowered in a crouching position. He did it so fast, the apple left his head.

There was a 'tchwing' from the bow, and a loud, manly scream (which was not really manly) following immediately afterwards. A thick, clear liquid oozed onto Gatrie's neck.

"WHAT THE「^検閲oされ^

SHINON! YOU COULD'A KILLED ME!" Gatrie wailed in outrage.

"So, do I get my money now?"

Gatrie couldn't answer because he was busy ranting and running around. Rolf happened to pop out of the bushes from nowhere.

"Hmm… hey, Uncle Shinon? What's wrong with Uncle Gatrie???" Rolf looked at Gatrie in disbelief. He thought that Gatrie wasn't capable of multi-tasking, just skirt chasing. He _still_ wondered why Gatrie hadn't stopped already; his uncle was already twenty-nine.

"He went crazy. As usual." was Shinon's only reply. "Well, that and my payment."

"For what?"

"Uh… adult stuff."

"Oh! Ok! I'm gonna go help Mist with Ranulf." Shinon's thoughts were along those of _'not again,' 'Here we go again,' and 'WHEN IS GATRIE GOING TO STOP FLAILING LIKE A DEAD CHICKEN!?' _In an instant, the red sniper sighed.

Then he stuffed the hit apple into Gatrie's mouth.

**Samantha's house | 5:00 PM**

Band practice was over. They couldn't do Seyotemi Spring without the Tenor solo. So, they did Stocotta mostly. (A.)

She laid down her backpack, bags, and flute case gingerly on her bedroom floor, and lay down on her bed.

She ate her dinner with her family, which included her mom, dad, and 3 little sisters. They did the usual routine of dinner schedule, and it ended with them going to do their work.

Her things were a bit scattered as she finished her homework from her AP courses. She looked at the clock.

"Oh… it's already 9 pm… I'd better get ready soon." Samantha sighed drearily.

She yawned as she tucked herself into soft covers, and swiftly fell… into more than just a deep sleep.

**Greil's Fort | 5:00 PM**

The dinner bell rung; Oscar had just finished his latest masterpiece, and knowing the Greil Mercenaries they'd eat it all in about 10 minutes (especially Ike, Boyd, and Gatrie). He had prepared his famous herb chicken (rosemary, thyme, oregano, and karas [a blue herb known for a sweet-spicy flavor]) with Ohman crops, riding to Brom's place a few days before, knowing that it was harvest time. This would mean that not only there would be an abundance of crops, but also that prices were a bit lower than usual, and food was fresher.

All the mercenaries finished quickly and got back to work or practice; Oscar and Mist cleaning up. They were still worried over the fact Ike had eaten 7 servings (much more than normal); though Ranulf had 4, which was usual for a cat.

"Hey, Oscar…" Mist asked.

"Yes, Mist?"

"Do you ever wish something would happen out of the blue?"

"That depends on what it is. What do you want to happen?"

"Maybe another traveler. We could use the money."

"Hmm… good point. Too bad no one usually walks this way unless we're away. And then, most of them are bandits we have to get rid of so we can hold the fort."

"Which means more travelling for us…"

"Exactly."

In the end, they both sighed.

It was getting late, and knowing they had a lot of things to do, they wearily went into their rooms, all covering themselves with slim sheets.

Mist still wished that someone would come and give them something to do…

But little did she know that Mist's wish would become more than what they originally imagined…

Hopefully this is better for an opening sequence than Shijin, right? ^o^ I hope so. Review if you want, this is my *ahem* 2ND story, so yeah, I feel better now that I have more "meat" on the "market," if you know what I mean. (and a 3rd on the way)

I will try to get Sam and talk with her a bit, make sure she's okay with this. If not, I'll do… something.

Hope you enjoy this. _ Took me long enough (haha). XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha's Story Chapter 2**

_Nice to see you guys again~ this one's was started on Feb. 21, 2009. Anyway, we now see Sam get into the Fire Emblem universe. Unlike Jeremy (*ahem*), she has not played any Fire Emblem games. As for the random (A.), this refers to the songs Yosemite Autumn and Toccata for Band, two of the songs we were preparing for Ratings._

_For now, let us see what future lies in store for Samantha, shall we?_

_XD It took me WAY too long to update. As for the songs, we got a SUPERIOR! *party commences* _

**

* * *

**

Dream World?

"Uhn… where am I?" Samantha wondered. She was on soft, long strands of grass, in the middle of a vast countryside. She saw a wooden fence nearby and a somewhat stout man with short brown hair plowing the fields. A green haired woman was talking to him, possibly about crops or something like that, or so she deduced.

She got up, surveying her surroundings. She pinched herself on the arm.

"Hn…" 'That hurt a bit…' she thought. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Guess this may not be a dream after all… But then, where… am I…" She pondered.

**

* * *

**

From the other point of view

The green-haired woman turned to see who the one in the field was. She looked about 18, with reddish-brown-blond-mix hair, glasses, a simple striped shirt, and odd-looking pants that were tinged blue. She also wore black sandals.

The brown-haired man was the first to walk over to her, not noticing her until now. The girl just stared back at him, not knowing what to think or say.

"Hey, li'l lady." He said with a bit of questioning in his face.

"Umm… hi…" She said in return.

"Wat'cha doin' in this town? Ya look a bit lost. Need 'ny help?" He asked. His country accent was rough yet clear.

"Maybe… I don't really know where I am. I was just on my bed and… and then I woke up here…so I suppose I need to find a way back home…" She said in a quiet tone.

"Well, 'til then, why don'tcha stay't my house? M' youngest daughter, Meg's been needin' someone t' talk to, b'sides Nephenee here. We could use 'nother help'r 'round the house, too… Th' field's runnin' outta pe'ple ta run it." The man said.

"Oh… okay." She said quietly, looking a bit perplexed.'

* * *

**Walking around the town**

They walked outside of the field, into the quiet village of farmers. They were in relative peace, tending to the fertile fields. Quite a few faces lit up as the newcomer girl crossed their villas, a few children staring in amazement at her… odd clothes. Hardly anyone wore bright clothing, only nobles. Even then, hardly anyone had seen _striped _shirts, _blue_ pants (they were denim), or shoes that weren't with an added bottom.

"'Ere we are, lass!" The man said. "Welcome to the farming village of Ohma."

The young multi-color haired woman stared in wonder; it was like the 'Ye Olde Town' park near her house. The spring colors glowed vibrantly through the cups of the flower petals. They arrived at last, the older man's house looking like a regular farmhouse, if you were from the Renaissance, Samantha thought to herself. It was also on top of a hill. _'How… cliché…'_

A young woman came out of the house wearing a loose, pale blue blouse and white pantaloons. Brown boots adorned her legs, and a smile on her face. She looked to be a daughter of the man, who Samantha presumed to be Meg.

"Hey Dad! Hey Neph! Who ya got there?" She hollered.

"Hey Meg! Say hello to the newcomer!" He yelled back.

The woman ran up to the trio, hugging her dad at the bottom of the hill. The man nearly fell over, due to both Meg's speed, and her trajectory (which made her go so fast she was like a rocket).

"Hey there! I'm Meg!" The running teenager exclaimed with a bubbly tone.

"Hi… I'm… Samantha…" She said in bewilderment. Even though she didn't look it, she was quite surprised at the power of this girl. She also happened to look very stunningly like her father.

"Oh, over there is Nephenee, and this here's mi' dad, Brom." The green-haired woman and the brown-haired man both waved at their names. The four then proceeded to go inside of the farmhouse, where three men and four women were arranging to get lunch ready.

"Hey, ya'll! This here's Samantha. Say hello, 'k?" Brom said aloud to the whole family.

"This is the oldest, Amra, with her husb'nd, Tom," Meg introduced; as they, the person raised their hand or greeted Sam, "The second oldest, Bettie, with her husb'nd, Demas, the third oldest, Joan, and her husb'nd, Nathen. Oh, 'n' the one cookin' that good-smellin' meal 's m'mom, Marm."

"Hello everyone…" Samantha shyly said. In her mind, she thought, _'Why does this sound familiar? Sounds like Lumacott to me… Wow…' _

**

* * *

**

During Dinner

"So, Sam… where're ya from?" Amra asked.

Amra was quite known in the village, as she was a hard worker, quite charming, and a bit strict, her job not only to work in the fields, but also as a schoolteacher.

"Well… I'm not so sure… where am I right now?" Sam asked.

"Well, y'ur right smack dab on t'a nu'th'rn coast' a Crimea; not much 'ere but farmin' towns." Joan said.

Joan was the third daughter, a bit brash, but meaning well. Albeit not as known as her older sis Amra, she was still known; working as a botanist. The most apparent quality was her ponytail that ended in a bun.

"Crimea…?" Sam said. _'I don't remember where Crimea was on any of our maps back home… and PLEASE don't tell me I'm in Pre-Ukraine. Please do not…'_

Sam pondered as she fiddled with her leftover food, most of it being okra. She'd never had a fondness for the stuff; it was too… crunchy to her.

**

* * *

**

Afterwards

Sam had fortunately been led inside a large house; it had a spare bedroom in case visitors dropped by. She'd also been informed by Brom that she'd have to see the local landlord if she could get a house.

She put down her things that were beside her bag at wake-up, consisting of a bracelet, full of orbs she could use; also in it were a few books, her flute, a diary, a few provisions, and of course, her cell phone and computer. She didn't know why she had these things either; it'd be equally confusing if not more to another person.

When she slept on the mattress, she could feel the feathers in it shuffle around and clump together. It didn't prove to be a very pleasing night either, as her dream would tell.

* * *

**Dream World?**

"_Sam! You're back!" Jeremy said cheerfully. Even though he didn't talk to her as much as he used to, it seemed he still liked her a lot. _

"_Mm-hmm." She replied._

_She saw the dream getting smaller and smaller all of a sudden._

"_SAMANTHAAAA!!!" They all cried out._

"_I… I'm falling…" Samantha said. She felt sad about her old world._

_She'd gone into another world, not knowing what was going on. She's seen a girl with __**green**__ hair, and found a weird farming village._

_What would happen to her _now_?_

* * *

'K, Chapter 2 is now finished.

v_v Took me long enough.

As for Lumacott, it's short for _Louisa May Alcott,_ writer of _Little Women_. That's where Meg's sisters' names came from. XD Interesting, huh?

Meanwhile I should see if Sam would like this... O_O" *goes to check and see while you leave a review in the inbox*

Just place your reviews in the letter coming out of the button right around here... ... ... ... ... ...|

V


End file.
